Sokka, Sleuthing Extraordinaire
by The Weirdest Sister
Summary: The four times Sokka suspected, and the one time Sokka knew. Zutara.
1. one

**Author's Note:**

Sokka is potential waiting to be tapped and I have to admit, I really enjoyed getting into his mind, a scary place though it may be. This story is a multi chapter one where the first three are set within the ATLA S3 timeframe, and the last two are events I've created. You may even recognise the scene in the last chapter as one from my other story, _Where My Demons Hide._

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

And as always, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

 **Sokka, Sleuthing Extraordinaire**

 _one_

Sokka sighed and shook his head as his sister left.

"This isn't right."

Aang stood next to him, disapproval clear in his voice.

"I know, Aang, but maybe she needs this. Closure and justice, like Zuko said."

"Yeah. I hope she chooses forgiveness." The airbender's frown faded. "Like she's done with Zuko."

"I don't think they're there yet."

"Still." said Aang, turning and walking back to the tents. "it's nice to see them being, well, _nice_ to each other. In their own way."

Sokka remained standing where he was. Yeah… he _was_ being nice.

Awfully nice even, considering it was Zuko they were talking about.

He remembered how the Prince had tackled Katara and covered her, protecting her from the falling rocks in the Western Air Temple.

His eyes widened. "No..."

He remembered how Katara had caught Zuko when he had fallen off the airship after his fight with Azula; their hands seemed to just reach for each other.

A strangled noise escaped his throat.

He remembered how Zuko had followed Katara after her frosty departure—heh, _frosty_ —and later, in Sokka's tent, told him that he did care what his sister thought of him.

Sokka shook his head back and forth vigorously and said with newfound confidence, "No _way_. Those two?

Nope."

He also remembered that those two in particular had just left. Together. Alone.

The air bison was becoming a speck on the horizon, carrying the bothersome firebender and his baby sister further away.

Sokka took a few determined steps towards them, almost forgetting to stop when the cliffs fell away to crashing waves.

"Come back! Come back right now!"

He threw his boomerang after them to emphasize his point. After a moment, it flew back around and hit him in the head.

"Ow."


	2. two

**Author's Note:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

And as always, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

 **Sokka, Sleuthing Extraordinaire**

 _two_

Sokka felt good. He had just convinced the others to go see a play about themselves: The Boy In The Iceberg, performed by the Ember Island Players. The title itself screamed wacky time wasting nonsense and that was just the thing he'd been missing. Katara, of course, was skeptical and Zuko even more so. But here they were, sitting in a box seat a considerable distance from the stage. For an Ideas Guy, his ideas sure were good.

Slinging an arm around Suki's shoulders, Sokka leant back against the seat and looked at his friends. Toph was complaining about not being able to see on Suki's other side, Katara was eyeing the stage and Zuko and a still standing Aang were whispering to each other. Sokka frowned as Aang abruptly sat down, eyes darting between the three in front him, but before he could think more on it, the curtain raised.

The play was brilliant. Stage Sokka was a comedic genius in his opinion. Not as good as him of course, but nothing a few tips couldn't fix. Stage Katara made him laugh— _tearbending_ , seriously. Sokka frowned, why didn't he think of that before?

"Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that!"

He quickly glanced at the row in front of him. His sister was scowling and Sokka stifled a laugh; Toph didn't manage to do so. Zuko was looking bored and— _actually_ , Zuko was sitting rather close to his sister. Sokka prepared to lean forward and say something but a nudge from Suki brought him back to the show.

The play so far was pretty good—Stage Aang was a woman!—until _Jet_ arrived. With large hair and a rose in his mouth, the actor was holding Stage Katara close— _too_ close, in fact—and tipping up her chin. Sokka narrowed his eyes. Since the play was _loosely_ based on fact, then that meant something like this had happened.

"Don't cry baby, Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you."

Sokka made a face. _Ick._

"Oh Jet, you're so bad."

 _Double Ick._

At least Katara shared his feelings on the boy now; she was sitting slouched, covering her face from the spectacle on stage.

Thank goodness for intermission.

Sokka's relief didn't last long, because suddenly, Stage Katara was throwing herself at Stage Zuko.

"I have no admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive."

His arm fell from around Suki's shoulders and he sat up straighter in his seat.

"You don't have to make fun of me."

Sokka nodded vigorously. Stage Zuko was right. Stage Katara was simply joking. There was no way—

"But I mean it."

What?

"I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me."

 _What!_ What eyes? What capture? Were they talking about the pirates? Looking closely at the pair in front of him, Sokka saw them look at each other, then quickly face the stage again. And… was that a blush?

"Wait. I thought you were the Avatar's girl?"

Oh, for the love of sea prunes, he had forgotten about Aang. Sokka grabbed the railings and waited for Stage Katara's reply.

"The Avatar? Why, he's like a brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way."

A strangled noise escaped his throat as Stage Katara walked towards Stage Zuko and embraced him. In front of him, Katara was fidgeting with her hair.

"Besides, how could he ever find out about this."

Sokka groaned loudly and dropped his head to rest on the railing. This whole play had one foot in the truth and here it was, implying that Katara and Zuko… _Ugh_.

For an Ideas Guy, his ideas could still use some work.


	3. three

**Author's Note:**

For some weird reason, I'm not able to view or reply to any of the reviews this story is getting! Still, thank you everyone who's read and reviewed :) And if anyone knows how to fix this, let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

And as always, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

 **Sokka, Sleuthing Extraordinaire**

 _three_

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka pointed at the bounty hunter sitting at a crowded table.

Zuko sighed and nodded. "Yup, back in the good old days."

"Oh great." The hunter, June was her name if Sokka remembered correctly, had a dangerously smooth voice. "It's Prince Pouty." And a knack for nicknames. "Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here."

June sat back in her chair with her legs kicked out lazily in front of her. Even lounging, she still looked ready to pounce. Lowering the cup slightly, she looked at the small crowd in front of her and smirked, her eyes sliding between two in particular. "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

A strangled noise escaped Sokka's throat.

"She's not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Zuko.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" cried out Katara, at the same time.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I was only teasing." June's smirk only widened when the two teens blushed, glanced at each other, and immediately looked away with matching, disconcerted frowns. She rolled her eyes and waved a hand nonchalantly. "So, what you want?"

Words then faded in and out because simultaneously keeping his ears on the conversation and his eyes on his sister and that pesky Prince was harder than Sokka thought it would be.

But none of it could matter right now, because right now was about finding Aang, and surviving the battle that lay ahead.

Maybe later he'd have a _pointed_ word with a certain firebender.

Yes, definitely later.


End file.
